Astoria
by Vanilla xx
Summary: Mildred Hubble has a little sister, Astoria, the two girls, practically inseparable. So what will happen the summer Maud Spellbody crashes onto the balcony of Astoria and Mildred. Buried secrets will come to light... like what if Astoria wasn't really a Hubble at all? How will this year at Cackle's Academy change these girls lives forever? Hardbroom/OC/daughter - Romance/Adventure
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Hope you** **enjoy this story! Let me know if you'd like to read more!**

 **It's a slight AU on the 2017 Worst Witch Series (but possibly applicable to the 1998 series too)**

 **Hardbroom/OC + kid!**

 **I don't own the Worst Witch Series**

 **(SPOLIERS WARNING)**

* * *

Astoria's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy, heart pounding and legs shaking. Her tiny body was covered in sweat, her pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps. The brunette bolted up in her bed, her eyes focusing on her room around, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes, "Mamie," Astoria cried, her shaking body refusing to cease.

"Ma chérie," Elladora exclaimed, opening her granddaughter's bedroom door. "Are you okay, honey? I heard you screaming," She remarked, sliding into her granddaughter's bed, embracing the fragile girl in her arms protectively.

Elladora looked into her granddaughter's chocolate eyes surrounded by her now very pale skin. Astoria just shook her head, as she let the built up tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, honey, I promise your parents will be back home late this evening." Elladora cooed, embracing her nearly five-year-old granddaughter tightly. "You'll be with them before you know it,"

Astoria buried her face against her grandmother's soft flesh, wrapping her tiny arms around the older woman's neck. The woman summoned her favourite stuffed tiger, a peculair item for a magical child. . . though Astoria was more special than she'd ever realise.

 _It had been around Astoria's third-birthday when the little girl had slipped from her parent's sight, running through the bustling non-magical streets of London._

 _Since the little girl had decided to take off into the non-magical areas of London, the family were unable to use a tracking spell without drawing attention and being caught. A direct violation of the Witches Code. Thankfully, the didn't have to look far as Astoria had her little nose pressed against the glass of the nearest non-magical toy store._

 _"Mummy! Look at it!" She squealed in excitement, pointing in the direction of an orange-striped tiger cub in the shop window. Her mother was unable to respond to her as she was still registering the fact they'd found their daughter before something happened. . . before someone had taken her._

 _"Wow, that's a cute little tiger," Her father commented, leading her into the store. "But don't you want a real one?" He questioned and the girl shook her head excessively._

 _"No, this one won't bite me," She replied, clicking her tiny teeth together as if showing her father what might happen with a real tiger._

 _"Alright," The man agreed, chuckling at his daughter's actions. "As long as you promise to not run off again, Astoria. . . You gave your mother quite the scare. . . she thought she'd lost you."_

 _Astoria's eyes immediately began to water, "I'm sorry mummy." She apologised, moving towards the woman to embrace her tightly._

 _"Oh that's alright, darling," She cooed, picking up her young daughter. "Just promise mummy you'll never run off again . . . . I thought someone had taken you, that they'd found you," She whispered, barely audible as placed a soft kiss to Astoria's forehead._

 _But Astoria noticed her mother's aura grow cold with worry and she immediately embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry mummy," She repeated, as the older woman ran a hand through her daughter's shoulder-length curls. "I promise I'll never leave you, ever."_

 _"That's my little girl." The young mother breathed happily, as her husband returned with the newly bought tiger teddy in his hand, Astoria's eyes instantly brightening._

When Astoria's shaking state had finally ceased, Elladora summoned her granddaughter's favourite storybook. The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Astoria's breathing soon became steady, with the peaceful rise and fall of her chest resting against Elladora's body, as reassurance of her granddaughter's calm aura.

Elladora had been halfway through the book, Astoria sleeping peacefully in her arms when the lights suddenly blew out. An encompassing blackness swarmed the room, and Elladora stiffened prepared to investigate what had caused it.

"Mamie?" Astoria called out to her grandmother when she felt the warmth of her embrace disappear.

"It's okay, darling," Elladora reassured the girl. Though, truthfully she could sense dark magic in the air and worried for her granddaughter's safety. Especially since her son and daughter-in-law were attending a gala far from their residence.

Astoria nodded in response, her head resting on her white satin pillow. She watched the dark figure of her grandmother move about the room cautiously.

But the moments that followed seem to fly, and Astoria barely had time to register the two witches that had suddenly appeared in her room. "Mamie?" Astoria cried out, holding her stuffed tiger cub closer to her chest.

"It's okay, Astoria," Elladora comforted, as she successfully blocked the spells the two witches had cast her way. "Just stay where you are, dear." She continued, still deflecting the countless spells being sent in her direction.

Elladora fought back, managing to knock the two witches unconscious with her spells. The woman turned to check on her granddaughter when she was struck with a spell that paralysed her body from the neck down, draining ever once of her strength the more she tried to evade it.

"Mamie!" She cried out to her grandmother, watching as a new witch, much older than the other women walked towards her. "Mamie!" She tried again as Elladora failed to gather even a tiny amount of strength to respond to her clearly terrified granddaughter.

The older woman grabbed her arm, yanking the four-year-old towards her. "So you're the little brat that's prophecised to cause me trouble, eh?" She remarked in a low growling voice. Astoria attempted to pull her arm out of the woman's grasped but failed. "If you're anything like your mother, I'll enjoy destroying you as I did her. . . . before I get rid of you that is." She cackled, grabbing the girl forcefully into her arms.

Astoria struggled in the older witches arms, tears running down her cheeks as she attempted to break free. "Mamie!" She screamed out for the woman, Elladora still endeavouring to break the spell that had been cast on her.

"Shut up, you insolent brat. . ." The elder of the witches scolded, pointing at the girl threateningly as if she would torture her with magic if she moved. The grey-haired woman moved to check on the other two women who had accompanied her to the manor that night. "There will be none of that while you're with me, you little brat!" She screeched evilly, casting a spell on her followers.

"Ma chérie," Elladora whispered to her granddaughter frantically, turning to see the other witch was still distracted. "You know that little game we used to play?" She questioned, struggling with the forceful magic that still held her trapped.

Astoria nodded her head, standing in the position the grey-haired woman had left in, not daring to move a muscle. "Do you want me to do it now?" She questioned, still clutching her tiger cub close to her chest.

"Do what!" The other woman screeched, looking between the grandmother and granddaughter. She had heard that this girl was to become one of the most powerful witches. . . . but what could this four-year-old even achieve? She highly doubted she'd achieve anything for that matter, let alone escaping her impenetrable grasp. Especially since her mother wasn't present to even stop her.

Elladora, who barely had any strength left inside her nodded her head softly. Astoria watched as her grandmother started the spell, sending what magic she could Astoria's way. The young girl following her promptly, while Elladora, felt the last of her strength drain away.

 _"I bid you cease, I bid you stop!_

 _Take me far, take me wide,_

 _Make me hide from prying eyes._

 _Protect me from those who wish to harm,_

 _By sending me somewhere far afar._

 _Wipe these memories from my mind,_

 _I bid you all a sad goodbye. . . ."_

In an instant, Astoria disappeared from the close grasp of the grey-haired witch. While, Elladora collapsed into darkness, her body finally giving now that she knew her granddaughter was safe from the woman that had been after the little girl from the moment she was conceived.

When Elladora awoke next, her son was cowering over her worriedly, "Mum, you're awake!" He breathed, helping the woman into the nearest chair in her weakened state. "What happened? Where's Astoria?" He questioned, in a panicked mania.

"She found us," Elladora remarked, barely able to formulate a sentence in her current condition. The spell had weakened her greatly, her magic depleated the last used to save her granddaughter. "I managed to stop her two followers but she cast a paralysing spell when I returned to check on Astoria."

"Did she get away?" She noticed her daughter-in-law question, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Or did she get to her. . . like she got to me?" She asked, wrapping herself in her husband's embrace.

Elladora shook her head, "No, she got away, I gave her what magic I could muster in my condition and she cast the spell you taught her. . . . only now Astoria's safe from her and sadly us too." The older woman looked down at her hands, clearly distraught she couldn't protect her granddaughter from that wretched woman.

"She'll find us one day, darling," He embraced his wife tightly, tears still cascading down her cheeks. "But until then. . . at least she's safe from the one person that could've killed her if she had the chance."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	2. Chapter One

**Wow! That was not the response I was expecting!**

 **100 reads and six lovely people _even_ reviewed it! Thank you so much! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know if you'd like to read more!**

 **I don't own the Worst Witch Series**

 **(SPOLIERS WARNING)**

* * *

The dawn sky was an apricot swirl. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning summer air. The last stars slowly faded away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees around the highrise apartments that surrounded Hubble's London residence.

The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Astoria's room, the sunlight kissing her tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her phone which sat the bedside table. 6:30 am. The young girl looked around her room squinting slightly, shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames on her bedside tables and casting spotlights on the angle-white walls.

Astoria's mind was fuzzy; the last remnants of her dream were being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was actually a nice dream, something about spending time with her sister and mother but the details seemed to be fading faster than she'd like.

The brunette grabbed the glass of water off her bedside, taking a sip, her room lingering of the snacks she had snuck up into her room last night after her dance classes. Astoria scrunched up her nose in distaste, grabbing a match from her drawer she lit the candle between the two picture frames on her bedside table. A photo of her and Mildred on their first day of school and another with their mother, Julie at her netball finals last year.

Astoria walked towards her window seat, grabbing her French and beginners chemistry textbooks from the desk on her way. It would be best that she started her summer study early. . . that way she could help Mildred with her homework. Even though Mildred was nearly two years older than Astoria, Julie had enrolled her youngest daughter to take additional classes in the more academic areas the school had to offer.

Nonetheless, Astoria had become an exceptionally bright young girl. . . perhaps it was something she gained from her biological parents, but she hated going into that black hole of misery. . . no good ever came out of digging through her past.

Astoria stared out of her bedroom window, taking in the sleepy state outside. Her perfectly painted fingernails, slowly intertwining with her curly chocolate locks as she started to braid them into two Dutch braids. The young girl had become so involved in her textbooks . . . she hadn't realised the four-legged creature in her room awaken and make its way towards the window seat.

"Morning Flash," Astoria greeted, petting the Husky's soft fur, who instinctively rolled onto his back. The young girl let out a soft giggle as she scratched the canine's two-toned fur. "Shall we see if Mildred's awake yet?" She questioned, Flash simply wagged his tail incessantly.

Astoria took another glance out of the window in her bedroom, taking in the sleepy summer sun. The little brunette sat up against the wall in her window seat, stifling a small yawn as she packed up her school books. Astoria walked towards her closet, pulling out her blue denim jeans, a creamy white sweater and black ballet flats before quickly making her bed, placing on the navy throw and pillows along with the toy tiger she'd had since _forever._

"Morning Millie!" Astoria chirped as she entered the kitchen, her sister too deep in concentration didn't acknowledge her presence until the toaster popped.

"Hi Tori," Mildred greeted, hugging her younger sister as she moved to finish making breakfast for their mother. "What do you think of my painting?" She questioned, spreading butter and jam across the toast she was preparing.

"It's beautiful, Millie!" Astoria complimented, her eyes scanning over the intricate painting. It was true, her sister did have an incredible talent for art and creation.

Astoria moved to gaze up at the castle in the distance, comparing the intricate designs her sister had created to the distant and misty castle when she noticed a series of women soaring through the sky on broomsticks. But, it wasn't until Mildred had dropped the entire breakfast she'd prepared for their mother did Astoria realise that her sister had seen them too.

"Was that-" Mildred stuttered in disbelief, gazing between the sky, her sister and the breakfast that now cover the kitchen floor.

"Mildred? Astoria?" Julie rushed into the kitchen after hearing the crash of crockery, "Are you girls okay?" She questioned, observing the breakfast that was now scattered across the floor.

"I... we thought we saw..." Mildred tried again, looking in her sister's direction for reassurance.

Julie looked between her two daughters, "What?" She asked, looking Astoria's way as if to gain more information from her youngest.

"Nothing, Mum," Astoria shook her head, moving to hug the women. "But did you see Millie's painting? It's really amazing!" She complimented, skillfully changing the subject from the destroyed breakfast that Flash had begun eating.

Julie moved to see Mildred's newest creation, "Wow, darling that's beautiful!" She smiled, rubbing her eldest daughter's back in praise as Astoria swiftly cleared the mess from the floor before Flash consumed anything else. Their neighbour Mrs Powell would have a fit if she knew Flash had eaten nearly two entire slices of toast covered in jam and butter.

Mildred shook her head, "It's not really. . ."

Julie disagreed with her daughter, "You paint what you see. . . that's what makes it interesting." Mildred sent her mother a soft smile before she left the kitchen to change for work, kissing Astoria's forehead on the way.

"Tori, did you really see what I saw?" Mildred questioned, as Astoria finished cleaning the last of the dishes Mildred had dropped moments prior.

Astoria sent her sister a soft nod, "Yes I did, Millie. . . in fact I've seen them before but I always thought my eyes were playing tricks on me or something." The young girl explained, placing the plates into their respective cupboards.

Mildred eyes widened at her little sister's words, "You mean you've seen this before!" She said aloud, mulling Astoria's words in her mind.

"Look there they are again!" Astoria chirped, heading onto the balcony to get a better view, Mildred close behind. The two girls watched in awe as what seemed like countless of girls flying above them on broomsticks, heading in the direction of the castle.

"Look Out!" A voice suddenly screamed, causing Astoria and Mildred to duck abruptly as a young girl seemed to be ploughing towards their balcony on a broomstick.

"Sorry," came the voice of a short girl with round glasses and sandy blonde that was tied in two ponytails. "Oh I'm sorry, I've lost my glasses! Couldn't see where I was going." She fretted, attempting to stand up from where she'd crashed moments prior.

Mildred stared at the girl in shock, whilst Astoria grinned brightly, "You were flying!" The youngest girl breathed, her eyes wide with shock, "On a broomstick too."

"I know! I passed my broomstick proficiency test, first time." The girl grinned proudly, as Astoria passed the mystery girl the broomstick that had somehow landed inside through the open door.

"Mildred, Astoria," Julie called through the house, causing the two sisters to freeze in fear momentarily, "I'm off to work, I'll be home this afternoon to take you to training, Astoria." The mother finished, waving at her daughter's standing on the balcony. "Be careful out there!" She finished, leaving the apartment without a second thought.

"Bye Mum!" They called, exchanging a confused look as their mother failed to mention the girl that had flown . . . _or_ more like crashed onto their balcony.

"Let's head downstairs to see if we can find your glasses," Astoria suggested, leading the stranger through their apartment and downstairs into the apartment courtyard.

"Wait, so you're a witch?" Mildred asked curiously, as the three girls took a seat on the nearby park bench.

The sandy-haired girl nodded, "I hope so. As long as I can make it to the entrance exam in time." She explained, looking between the two girls though her vision was still slightly blurred.

"Entrance exam?" Astoria questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion. "An entrance exam for what?"

"For Miss Cackle's Academy." The witch revealed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Mildred and Astoria exchanged a wide-eyed look of surprise, "Academy? Like, a school?" Mildred asked, clearly intrigued, Astoria too. "For witches?"

"Well, of course." The girl nodded enthusiastically, "But I'll never get there without my glasses." She continued sadly, her hands resting in her lap defeatedly.

Astoria shook her head, "If they fell off just before you landed, they can't be far. We just have to keep looking." She reassured, watching as the neighbour dog, Jake walked towards the group of girls.

"Hi, Jake." Astoria greeted, scratching the back of the dog's neck. "What have you got there?" She asked, pulling the object out of the dog's mouth.

"Oh, my glasses!" The girl cried, looking at the broken, saliva covered glasses in Astoria's hands.

"Sorry." Mildred apologised, as Astoria handed the girl the broken glasses.

The young girl shook her head, "My parents paid for extra flying lessons to help me get in." She said with a sigh of defeat, "I've let everyone down."

Mildred shook her head, "No, you haven't. We'll help you. I promise." She reassured the girl, Astoria agreeing with her sister.

"Mildred, Astoria, you girls all right, love?" The older woman asked when she'd reached them, bending down to reattached Jake's leash.

"Yeah..." Mildred nodded politely, "Yes, it's just her glasses are broken."

"Whose?" The woman questioned, looking between the two girls. "When did you start where glasses Astoria? I always thought you had perfect vision they way you were always able to find things."

"Hers...?" Mildred repeated, staring between the witch and Astoria.

"I've only just started," Astoria replied, playing along with their neighbour, "I'm just off to...buy some new ones actually." She said, rising to her feet with Mildred.

"See you later." Mildred farewelled, walking away from the woman with Astoria and the apparently invisible witch.

"What's going on? Why couldn't she see you?" Astoria questioned when they were far enough from their neighbour.

The blonde gave a small chuckle, "It's just the broomstick's got protective spells to shield me from non-magical people."

Mildred furrowed her brows at the girl, "What? I'm not magical. Tori's not magical either!" She fussed, sharing a confused look with her younger sister.

"But you can SEE me." The girl replied perplexed, looking between the two girls. _That was awfully uncommon. . ._

"We know." Astoria agreed, wondering why they were able to see her.

"Who ARE you?" She questioned.

"I'm just... Mildred." She introduced, holding her hand out to the girl. "Mildred Hubble. Hi."

"Maud Spellbody." The sandy-blonde replied, bowing her head instead, "Well met, sister."

"Is that a witch thing?" Astoria asked the girl, mimicking the gesture as she introduced herself.

"Yes. . . I've been practising." Maud nodded eagerly, "Oh, well. I can try again next year." She sighed gloomily, knowing there was no way she'd be able to get to Cackle's in time now.

"Nope. You're going to get in this year." Mildred announced, causing the girl to stare at her curiously.

Maud shook her head, "But I can't fly without my glasses."

"You can if we help you." Astoria continued, sending the girl a smile.

Maud eyes widened at that comment, "You mean you'll come with me?" She asked.

"Of course. Just let me text my mum." Mildred chuckled, pulling out her phone. "Then you can show me how to fly this thing."

"But I can only take one extra person," Maud said regretfully, looking between the two sisters.

"Oh. . ." Astoria breathed, she knew that meant she couldn't join them. "That's alright." She continued, plastering a smile across her face. "I'm sure Millie will tell me all about it tonight . . . plus I have training netball this afternoon."

Mildred looked at her younger sister, immediately feeling guilty for leaving her sister behind. "I don't have to go, Tori. I can just stay with you."

But the little brunette shook her head, "You have to go, Millie. Maud needs you! Now go fly a broomstick!" She chuckled, waving farewell to the two girls as they soared through the clear sky.

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


End file.
